


It's Okay.

by higherfurther_romanova



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Avengers Angst, F/F, Wanda Maximoff Angst, avengers x reader - Freeform, carol danvers angst, marvel angst, marvel fic - Freeform, natasha romanoff angst, post endgame marvel, tumblr repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higherfurther_romanova/pseuds/higherfurther_romanova
Summary: They're gone... and the team is still trying to be better. Will the holes in their hearts where their beloved teammates once filled ever heal? Will the pain stop? Or will they just learn to make room for it.
Relationships: (platonic) avengers x reader, Peter Parker & Tony Stark (platonic), natasha romanoff x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	It's Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look... I have no clue what the FUCK I am doing. Also, I wrote this half... on some shit and half sleep deprived... have fun lol.

~~~~~~~~~~~⧗~~~~~~~~~~~

_“See you in a minute,” Natasha smirked._

_“See you in a minute.” You smile back._

The team chuckled at both of you, and in two shakes of a raccoon’s tail, you were all headed to your respected places and times.

A minute turned into hours, hours into days, days into weeks, weeks into months, months into years. Years into long moments left inevitably ticking away. The sounds of a blood-curdling scream echoing through the air. How could it have been such a huge victory yet such a huge loss? The ghost of her warm smile haunting them. See you in a minute—a lie. We’re going to be okay—a lie. I’ll follow you anywhere and everywhere you go. If we go down, then we go down together—the only truth. The inevitable truth. As painful as it is, there’s no avoiding it. Trapped. Imprisoned in that damn stone. A sacrifice worth billions of lives. A sacrifice the world longed for. The glue. The person who holds the team together, gone. A shoulder the young Sokovian girl could always cry on, gone like smoke. Seemingly still lingering thickly through the air, yet dissipated within seconds. Arms the old archer could always feel at home in, flying through the air faster than any of his arrows have ever flown. A warm smile that the ancient soldier always trusted, yanked from his grip. The soothing voice that was laced with concern for the former prisoner, gone but forever held close to his iron heart. The understanding soul that the former assassin confided in, slipped away from his sight left as a distant memory. The light at the end of a dark tunnel the former pilot always knew would be there, soaked up by the darkness. The movie nights they spent curled into each other’s sides. The nights on the dance floors they would spend doing innocent and not so innocent things to each other. The unpleasant noises coming from their room at ungodly hours (well… pleasant for them.) The warmth and earnestness that they chipped away at each other’s armour with. All turned into unendurable memories. 

_“I just really miss her.” The young spider-like boy croaked._

_“I just wish there was a way that I could tell her that we won. That we did it.” Clint sighed._

_A moment of silence broke over them. The silence seems to be swallowing their hearts whole._

_“She knows… they both do.” Wanda breaks the silence._

_The boys look at her, confused by her statement. She can’t explain it. She just knows. She feels it._

The archer’s kids were broken. Shattered. The warm arms always there to show that Clint did in fact bring her auntie. _“Why don’t you come hug her and find out.”_ The hand that would always mess up their hair. It’s gone. It’s like it never happens. The “traitor” as she would put it. As they would both put it now growing up without either of them by his side. 

_“You’ve got this, ребенок паук.”_ They would always tell the spiderling. The hands always there to wipe the young boy’s tears away after a rough day, swept away at the cost of the soul stone. A soul for a soul. The braveheart that could calm the green mutant down with just a few soft words. The same hands that took countless lives yet still managed to redeem themselves as Avengers. The redemption seemed as if it was all for nothing to some, but it wasn’t; it’s everything. Some of them wish they could wake up with amnesia; some of them want to keep these people safe in their hearts despite the pain. But all of them wish they could wake up and see them standing upon them. See all of their teammates together laughing at one of the famous Stark parties again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~⧗~~~~~~~~~~~

They all lay awake for hours on end waiting… Just waiting to wake up and for it to all be over. For the pain to stop. As all of this was just some twisted dream. 

It’s not. The day/time never comes where someone tells them it’s just a dream. It’s reality. 

_“Kid.” Tony greets as he enters the room._

_“Mr. Stark.” He greets quietly._

_“How’re you doing?” He asks._

_He shrugs. “I don’t know what to do with them gone.”_

_“I miss her too. I miss both of them.” He smiles sadly._

_“You don’t have to be afraid. I’m right here. Always.”_ The words they long to hear from them one more time, either of them. _“It’s okay. Let me go.”_ The last words to fall from her lips before she kicked herself out of the archer’s grip. His heart-wrenching scream following closely after. _“Hey, Danvers…”_ It was soft, barely above a whisper. _“It’s okay, Kapitan.”_ The sound of the last breath is all that can be heard. Everyone stood around, watching the death of their teammate happen. They all dropped to their knees, tears streaming down their faces. The former pilot falls against the cold body letting out a small sob. For such a powerful team, they all felt so powerless. Helpless. 

_“It’s okay.”_ The last words to fall from both of them. They died at peace. Doing what they both longed to do for their whole lives.

_“Every little thing is gonna be alright,” Quill says softly, trying to lighten the mood._

_He earns himself a couple of wet laughs that turn into sobs._

He knows they would’ve wanted the team celebrating the victory rather than grieving over them. 

They’re together. They’re at peace. It’s enough for them, they did it. They’re not scared. They never were. Not of death, not even of what comes after death. They did it. Together. The team will be okay and someday they all will be together. But until then? It’s just the two of them waiting. Happiness washes over both of them, finally.

~~~~~~~~~~~⧗~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
